


Potato Soup and Spiderman

by smallidiotbug



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Fluff, Horses, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, richie and eddie own a ranch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25101364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallidiotbug/pseuds/smallidiotbug
Summary: Eddie sat up slowly from the large trapezoid window seat they’d decorated into a comfortable reading nook. In his hands he held Bill’s new book, slotting Pattys homemade crochet bookmark into the pages. “Richie, don’t be loud.” he teased and made grabby hands toward the other.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Potato Soup and Spiderman

**Author's Note:**

> Them owning a cottage isn't in character, I know. But I love them and I love cowboy Richie. Unedited.

Richie came into he and his husband’s lovely ranch house after tending to their two horses, Stan Jr. and Daisy. “Ohhhh Eddiieeee! I’m home!” he called out through the house, knowing Eddie hated how he yelled inside. 

Eddie sat up slowly from the large trapezoid window seat they’d decorated into a comfortable reading nook. In his hands he held Bill’s new book, slotting Patty's homemade crochet bookmark into the pages. “Richie, don’t be loud.” he teased and made grabby hands toward the other. 

Richie took a step, and Eddie immediately glared. The man sighed and toed his boots off, then jogged over to his angel. Richie wrapped strong, safe arms around the smaller male, making Eddie’s shoulder droop with contentment. 

He almost immediately crinkles up his nose, pushing Richie back, “god! You stink like horse, go change, and wash your hands.” Eddie couldn't help but smile when Richie laughed, shoving his hands into Eddie’s face. “But Eds! You love it!” Richie was met by Eddie swatting him away, groaning.

Richie retreated, and Eddie thanked him. He got up to prepare dinner in their ‘Cozy Little Cottage’ as Eddie liked to put it. He had potato soup in the crock pot, just waiting to be served. 

After Eddie had lived from Pennywise’s near fatal blow, it had shaken both Eddie and Richie to the core. After waking up from his month-long coma, he was met with a sobbing Myra, who had immediately begun to guilt him and villainize his friends. Eddie had felt something snap, then, and had kicked her out of his hospital room. The only one that was there, that had waited, was Richie. He wasn't in the waiting room that day, but with one phone call Richie was by his side in a flash. 

Richie had been beside him the whole time. While Eddie was stuck to that hospital bed, then with the divorce with Myra. They seemed to figure out their feelings, and it wasn’t long after that Richie popped the question. 

With the engagement came up the idea about getting a house, since Eddie didn’t favor being in a run down apartment in LA. Richie blurted they should move to the mountains, and everything bloomed from there. Eddie got a nice stay-at-home job, and Richie could still tour and everything for two months a year. 

It worked out perfectly. Eddie sometimes accompanied Richie on his tour, doing all his needed work from his phone or using McDonald’s WiFi for his laptop. They were happy, however. And soon Richie wanted horses, and Eddie entertained the thought of having a goat. 

And now, a year later, they owned two horses, a goat and 5 chickens. And they were still in bliss, continuing to be happy. 

“Alright, Eddos. I’m all cleaned up. Happy?” Richie asked as he padded into the kitchen, wrapping tired arms around his lover. 

“Sure am,” Eddie turned in his arms and kissed his chin, smiling up at the other. Richie pretended to swoon, and Eddie laughed. “Cmon, I made us Texas toast and potato soup. Potatoes right from our garden.” 

He moved to set the dining room table, Richie following like a curious puppy, “smells delicious, babe.” 

The pair ate rather quietly until Richie offered to do the dishes. “Thanks,” Eddie smiled and kissed his lover's scruffy cheek before disappearing upstairs. 

He came down a while later with the blankets in his arms, putting them in the dryer. Eddie got dressed for bed, doing his small hygiene routine. By the time Richie wandered upstairs, Eddie was ready. 

“Lemme grab the covers, I’ll be up in a moment.” Eddie promised as he trotted back down, grabbing the blankets. He made the bed, getting under the covers snugly. Richie got in after he had gotten ready, wrapping the smaller male up in his arms. “What movie?” Eddie asked.

“TV show?”

“You’ll never want to end.”

“Fine, Pulp Fiction?”

“But that needle scene is scary.” 

“Hmmm okay, what about Spider-man?

“Which one, nerd?”

“The best one, asshole.”

Eddie put on the original first Spider-man movie, with Tobey Maguire. Richie grinned and let Eddie cling to him as they watched the movie.

“I love you,” Eddie mumbled halfway through the movie. Richie planted a firm kiss on the mans head, “I love you even more, Mister Eddie Spaghetti.” 

“Shut the fuck up, or I’ll turn the movie off.” 

“No!! Now Tobey, you Monster!” Richie laughed, squeezing Eddies sides, making the other poke the man’s ribs. Richie laughed more, “Okay okay, calm down.” Richie rested his chin on the others head, smiling softly.


End file.
